Going Under
by Archangel20023
Summary: An X-men Evolution Story about a girl finding her way to the X-men. Rating as such for crude humor, language, and sensuality. Please R & R Chap. Four is Back up and revised
1. Going Under

Author's Note: I don't own X-men, nor do I have an connections to Marvel. This is just a fan story made for entertainment and not profit. The only claim I have is Lily Searle, who actually belongs to my best friend who granted me permission to write her story for the world to see. Enjoy!  
  
Her feet hurt. It worsened with every step she took, but no complaints were heard from her mouth. Lily Searle was not a complainer. Her dark violet hair whipped around as a breeze flew by, making her grit her teeth, trying to fight off the coldness. Wearing a skirt didn't much help either.  
  
"Hey baby, wait up!" A voice called from behind.  
  
Lily's eyes rolled upwards, that was the last thing she needed. An idiot guy looking to score. Sorry bud, she wasn't in the mood. But of course he followed.  
  
Such as the life of a woman on the streets. Turning her head, she glanced at the guy over her shoulder.  
  
"Go away," She said simply, but if only it were that simple.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"No, go away."  
  
That's when he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back towards him. She turned around, throwing her fist, and connecting it with his face. But since the guy was ten times her size, and had close to a hundred pounds on her, he just grunted and grabbed her other wrist.  
  
Lily's throat went dry, and her breath halted. She stared as defiantly, as she could, into the eyes of the man that had her pinned to the hard brick wall. Might as well get it over with, closing her eyes slowly, sending her mind into a different place. She wanted to kick him, but he had that covered as well, pinning her knees against the wall.  
  
Ian Brown never got what he wanted from Lily, he didn't even get close. A loud clank was heard as a fist slammed against the side of his head. It was like getting hit with an iron bat. His grip on the girl faultered as he stumbled sideways. His looked dazily as the person responsible and met his attacker in the eyes. Two animal like brown eyes glared back at him, and a low growl emitted from his mouth. His lip was curled back, revealing two enlongated canine teeth. Ian started to back away, but that wasn't going to fly.  
  
With a leap, the other man tackled him, letting his skull crack into the pavement. Pain shooting through his entire body. His vision blurred, and he was starting to get dizzy. But it only got worse, punch after punch was delivered until Ian Brown laid still. Shock and fear showing in his lifeless eyes.  
  
Lily had watched it all, blinking in confusement. She almost bolted, but her legs didn't quite cooperate with what her mind was commanding. She didn't want to suffer the same fate as that, now dead., man. She stared at the attacker, her rescuer, hopefully not her killer as well. But when he turned around, she was shocked.  
  
The same face that had haunted his features before was gone. His eyes held a kind of softness that surprised her, his face, hard and chiseled, was set in a serious expression. Strands of dark hair fell on his forehead. He was shorter than her, but built. In some strange, twisted way, he was almost attractive.  
  
"It's alright darlin'," he grunted, his voice scratchy and gruff, "I ain't gonna hurt ya, Jus' couldn't stand by an' watch him do that t'ya."  
  
With that said, he picked up a brown cowboy hat that he had placed on a trashcan lid, and put it on his head. Turning, he slid his hands into his pockets, and started to walk away.  
  
"Um...thank you," Lily said, uneasely. She had no idea what to make of this situation. Here was this older man, just sort of rescued her, and now he's walking away. What was the catch? There always was a catch.  
  
He stopped then, and she braced herself. Now he'd want something in return, here it came. "Ya gonna come with me or what?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Well, lookin' at yer eyes darlin', I'd say ya was a mutant, an' with what's been goin' on lately, dun't think people are gonna take too kindly t'a mutant girl. I know of a place where ya can go to get a good place t'stay, and some decent food in that skinny belly o'yers."  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"There is none."  
  
Lily stared at the man in doubt. Sure, she was, what he called, a mutant. But there was no way there was a free place to stay. He was probably just bullshitting her into going to his house.  
  
"Yer thinkin' I'm just tryin' t'get ya," he said, one dark eyebrow raising, "Listen kid, I'm too old t'be wantin' little girls. If ya've had bad experience with men as old as me, well maybe I'll track 'em down and teach 'em a lesson. But if ya wanna avoid what might've happened here tonight, I suggest ya come with me."  
  
She watched him for a long time, staring him in the eyes as he did right back into hers. For some strange reason she trusted him. "I'll go with you." She said softly, and walked up, pacing her strides to match his. 


	2. Imaginary

Author's Note: I don't own X-men, I wish! Lily is a created character :). Umm..please review, and tell me what you think of Lily's character in general. :)  
  
He didn't talk, she didn't either. They just walked together, each wondering something about the other. Lily began to wonder if she had made the right choice in following this man. But didn't know exactly what else to do.  
  
"What's yer name?"  
  
"What's yours?" She demanded. It was bad enough that she was following a total stranger, she'd be damned if she was going to give him her name first.  
  
The man walked silently for a few minutes, and she had just about given up on the possibility of recieving an answer when he spoke softly.  
  
"Logan."  
  
Almost mimicing him, Lily walked quietly. She wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to give him her name. But at the same time, it only seemed fair considering he just gave his.  
  
"Lily."  
  
************  
  
They arrived. Lily stepped through the iron gate that Logan had opened, and looked around, impressed. The path she was on, lead towards a huge two- story mansion. A fountain rested in front of it, of an angel holding up something that was sprouting the water. To her left and right were large grassy areas, filled with numerous trees and statues scattered over the grounds.  
  
This mansion seemed to be residing at the top of Bayville. She could hear the waves crashing against the rocks below. And could only imagine what other stuff resided behind the building. But she wasn't going to explore just yet. Logan was walking towards the front door, and she was following him.  
  
Inside, she was met with yet another surprise. The foyer was huge with a chandeliar hanging magnificantly from the ceiling. Stairs swept up in front of her, leading towards the second story, covered with a light colorered carpet. Probably to protect the oak wood that it was built with. There were many different rooms and hallyways that the foyer was connected too.  
  
"Come on kiddo," Logan grunted.  
  
She followed behind him as he walked down a lush hallway. . Lily noticed portraits covered the wall, most likely old ancestors of whoever owned this mansion. It was nice alright. She was lead into a large office, with a mahogany desk by a window. Two men were in here, but the one behind the desk was mostly like the owner of the house.  
  
"Ah Logan," one of the men said, his voice a slight proper english, "This must be the young lady you told me you were bringing."  
  
He would have been much taller than her, had he not been confined to a wheel chair. Two chocolate brown eyes shone with a softness that was much greater than that of Mr. Logan's. His head was bald, shaped perfectly. Although, she had the temptation to ask him if he shined it every day, but decided against it.  
  
"Well, Lily," He said softly, "I am Professor Charles Xavier, Headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."  
  
A scoff came from Lily's mouth. "Sounds posh."  
  
"You seem apprehesive."  
  
"Well, the fact you picked me up off of the streets, and brought me to your school, without telling me what exactly it is that you want."  
  
"I see..." Xavier brought his hands together, linking them, resting his hands close to his mouth, "I am going to be quite frank with you Lily, it is obvious that you possess what we call the X-gene. Which classifies you as a mutant.."  
  
"Okay, tell me something I don't know.."  
  
"Please don't interrupt me," Xavier said with a patience that she'd never witnessed before, "The fact is Lily, that normal people simply aren't ready to accept the fact that mutants are among us. So, we like to take in mutants to prevent occurances where people might not understand your gifts..."  
  
"Gifts smifts."  
  
"Why don't you allow the Professor to talk?" Came a voice. Lily was suddenly aware of the other man that was standing there. He stood straight, about six foot even, with his eyebrows narrowed over two red sunglasses. His mouth was set in a grim line. His hair was brown, cut short with bangs that hung loosely over his forehead. Probably the only thing about him that was pressed and polished.  
  
"It's quite alright Scott," Xavier said softly, "Lily, it is up to you whether or not you wish to join us here at the institute, but please bear in mind that should someone find out about your mutant gifts...they might respond violently."  
  
"So? I can handle myself just fine."  
  
"Yeah sure, ya handled it just fine last night didn't ya darlin'?"  
  
"That's beside the point."  
  
Lily folded her arms over her chest, staring at Xavier with a skeptical look on her face. She had grown up around men who weren't exactly nice, and that caused her to not be very trusting of the gender. While she enjoyed the company at times, sometimes she just couldn't stand them. She had been raised to be hard as nails, by four of the toughest women she knew. Protitutes by living, party girls by trade. Her mothers were the ones who raised her, which was more than what her real parents did.  
  
"If I were a normal girl, my age I would be gossiping about make-up and clothes. Dreaming about that day when I'd marry that perfect man. And allow him to take care of me for the rest of our happily ever after. But I'm not that girl Professor Xavier, I've never had someone to care for me, and I don't intend on starting now. So if it's all the same to you, I'm outta here."  
  
The silence hung in the air like heavy drapes over large windows. They all watched as she turned her back on them, stalking out of the room. Logan gritted his teeth, staring at Xavier.  
  
"Ya are just gonna let her walk outta here? Back onto the streets where she's gonna be beaten, bruised, and raped?"  
  
"It's really not my choice is it Logan?" Xavier responded, "If she doesn't wish to be here, I am not going to force her."  
  
"Well, Chuck, when they find her body, and display it on the six o'clock news. Her death is on yer concious, bub." 


	3. Hello, I Am Your Mind

Author's Note: Yeah like I could own a mutli-million dollar comic book industry *rolls eyes* yada yada, I don't own x-men bleh. Anyway, here's Chapter 3. Enjoy!  
  
Shifting the tattered blanket the was wrapped around her slim body, Lily tried to warm her hands on the pitiful flame that called itself a fire. She was never much good at making fires, but it was something she needed to learn. She preferred this, rather than that mansion, with all it's rules and regulations and men wanting things from you that you didn't want to give. She was residing in an abandoned warehouse, while it wasn't much, no electricity nor heat. At least it was roof over her head. Granted, she wouldn't be able to linger here long, it was rumored that the building had been bought by some rich industrialist who wished to turn it into something for business gain. Rich bastards.  
  
"Not much of a life you have.."  
  
She turned her head, her eyes settling on the source of the voice. A woman stood there, with short brown hair, wearing a business suit that Lily could never afford in three lifetimes. Brown eyes were hidden behind thick glasses.  
  
Lily sighed. What did this woman want? She had met one too many rich people for her liking today. It was getting a bit old.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
A hint of a smirk formed on the woman's face. This girl had nerves, besides her mutant abilities, that was one more reason to show interest in her.  
  
"I've come to offer you a place to stay. A place.." as she was talking, the woman began to shift form. Her skin turning from pale to dark indigo, eyes shifting from brown to yellow without the hint of iris. Her short brown hair enlongated into flaming red. "where you can fit in with others like you."  
  
"What part of 'fuck off' don't you people understand?" Lily said cooly, with a slight hint of anger in her voice.  
  
The woman laughed, which only annoyed Lily more. Giving herself more edge, she stood up, dropping the blanket onto the floor. The woman spoke again.  
  
"No, we are nothing like Xaviers group. They are full of rules, and forcing you to do things. We, at the Brotherhood, believe in just handling your mutant powers on your own. Most of the children in my care at just like you Lily, no family."  
  
What is the obsession with the people of Bayville recruiting young mutant girls from off the street, Lily thought in annoyance. Suddenly it seemed that every one wanted her to join their little organization or something.  
  
"Let me guess, you want another mutant girl to wake up to in the morning, and say 'good morning mom."  
  
Sarcasm dripped from her tongue like acid, and Mystique instantly decided that she liked this girl. Her smile never faltered. "You sarcasm is much to be desired, and at the Brotherhood, it would be very much appreciated."  
  
"The Brotherhood huh? Let me guess the lost brothers need a mother to read them bed time stories?"  
  
Another laugh. This woman didn't give up did she?  
  
"Not at all child, don't let the name fool you. The Brotherhood is named such as we're joining mutants for a united cause."  
  
"Why is this sounding more and more like a war pitch?"  
  
"What did you expect dear child? Me to come bearing candy and flowers."  
  
A ghost of a smile formed on Lily's face. She was beginning to like the woman. She had a wit that matched hers, and rather than reprimand her for her sarcasm, she encouraged it.  
  
"Lesbian, I am not."  
  
"I hadn't figured," Mystique responded, laughing, "However, are you at all interested in joining my team?" She reached out one indigo colored hand to the young girl.  
  
Lily reached out, and took Mystique's hand. "Sure, why not? Making up stories for the lost brothers will beat the dinky fire and the warehouse any day."  
  
*************  
  
This certainly wasn't the mansion. It was a small two-story house, with a dingy yard. The house itself looked like it was about to fall apart. Somehow, she didn't see how this was much better than the warehouse.  
  
Mystique choose to walk through the door first, letting Lily come in second. The place almost seemed deserted, but with one quick shout from the older lady, it seemed to liven up. Everyone came running downstairs, except for the girl, who took her time almost in defiance.  
  
The girl had long green hair, and eyes to match. She was tall, up to five foot eight inches, with long legs and curves in the right places. She held herself with confidence, and her eyes had a 'mightier-than-thou' glint in them. She eyed Lily, distrust immediately registering on her face.  
  
The guys varied. One was tall, and wide, one was short and ugly. Two of them were pretty tall, one with white hair that stuck out in the back, the other with semi-long brown hair. The last one, who was standing next to the green haired woman, had long blonde hair, with bangs that he had brushed behind his ear. Two blue eyes locked with Lily's for a moment, before moving over towards Mystique.  
  
"This is Lily," Mystique said simply, "She will be joining you."  
  
"You woke me up for that?" the green haired girl spoke up, obviously annoyed.  
  
Everyone went quiet as another girl decended down. While normally, it would seem that Mystique would reprimand someone for being late, she didn't seem to need to. She just watched the other girl silently. Lily looked at her, and tilted her head just a bit.  
  
Goth, was what came to mind first. She wore a dark red top, with black leather pants. Bracelets and arm bands scattered up and down her arms, some with spikes some not. She wore a choker with a cross hanging from it and dark make-up. She had black hair that was cropped almost boyishly short, with dark blue eyes that held anger in them. It made you want to back away.  
  
"I have other business to attend to...so play nicely." Mystique smirked just a bit, and walked out the door. This would prove interesting.  
  
As soon as their boss left, all the Brotherhood members seemed to scatter. Only one of them walked over towards Lily, who was just standing there. "My name is Wanda," she said, holding out a hand.  
  
"Lily," she said, shaking the other girl's hand.  
  
Wanda stood there awkwardly for a moment, she didn't know exactly what to do. Never one for being exactly friendly. But it wasn't like the other members were going out of their way to introduce themselves.  
  
"That's Lorna," she said, gesturing towards the green haired girl who seemed to be giving the blonde hair guy a death look, "and Alex."  
  
Upon hearing his name, Alex turned his head, and offered Lily a smile. Making Wanda roll her eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Over in the kitchen, is Peitro, Lance, Fred, and Todd." She said that last name with distaste. And Lily knew why. The smell that radiated off of Todd certainly wasn't something to enjoy. But what was worse, is that he turned his head and winked at Lily.  
  
"Ugh," she said, rolling her eyes a bit.  
  
*****************  
  
"There is no fucking way I'm going to school," Lily voiced her opinion, standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
She detested school, distrusted her teachers. They always seemed to chipper for their own goods, much less did they eye Lily like she was the plague upon earth or something. At her old school, every time she applied herself she was accused of cheating. What was the point.  
  
"Lily, trust me, if you don't go to school, Mystique won't be happy," Lance said, pulling his bag further up his shoulder.  
  
"And I should care why?"  
  
"Oh come on," Lorna said, grabbing Lily's arm and dragging her out the door.  
  
School was that same no matter where one went. One giant building surrounded by a mess load of smaller buildings. Two parking lots, one for students one for teachers. Of course the track field, as well as a mock football field. Damn, school was annoying.  
  
Lily walked down the hall in a bad mood, she had just met Principal Kelly, and endured a long speech that she didn't much care to hear. Now she was heading into class. There was one spot left, in the back of the class. Which suited Lily just fine, only nerds sat up front. Which explained the dark blue haired loser sitting there, tapping his foot eagerly.  
  
Her seat, which was small and cramped, was next to one of the many girls in the classroom. But this one was different, she was sitting there, staring absently at her black gloved fingers as any other woman would her nails. Wearing one see-through green shirt, with a darker green tank-top underneath. A leather skirt, with black stockings. She wore thick boots, that perhaps made her seem taller than she should be. Dark auburn hair flowed down to her neck, her bangs were white. She picked up her pen, and pulled her long sleeve up, and began to draw on her arm boredly while the teacher droned on.  
  
"Man, this class is SO lame," the girl said, her voice had at this southern drawl.  
  
"Tell me about it." Lily responded.  
  
The girl turned her head, and looked at Lily. Almost as if she was silently saying 'who was talking to you?' She cleared her throat slightly, and tapped her finger on the desk.  
  
"Yer new here, aren't ya?"  
  
"My, my, my...the people of Bayville certainly have a firm grasp on the concept of the obvious."  
  
She laughed slightly. Then again, Lily seemed to have that effect on people. "Perhaps it's our keen sense of observation."  
  
"Perhaps.."  
  
Rogue turned slightly in her seat, getting a better view of Lily. She seemed to run with her general type of people. And she instantly liked her sarcasm. "Mah name's Rogue."  
  
"Let me guess. You named yourself? or your parents were extremely drunk?"  
  
A snort came from Rogue. "I named mahself, because mah actual name isn't somethin' that suits me.."  
  
"Fair enough..." Lily glanced up at the blackboard for a moment, absorbing knowledge as if that was mutant gift. While it wasn't, she was exceptionally smart, just didn't exactly like to apply it.  
  
"So what's yer..."  
  
"Name? Lily."  
  
"Now that makes me wonder if yer parents were on crack, naming ya after a flower."  
  
"Guess I deserved that."  
  
"Yup...make fun o'mah name, Ah make fun o'yers."  
  
"Oh well, gotta have a sense of humor right?"  
  
"Yeah, else we'd all be as borin' as our teacher.."  
  
Lily laughed slightly, and made her voice drone much like that of their teach, "Yes....we'd all be talking like this."  
  
What brought the teachers attention to them was the insessent talking, and soft laughing the girls were emitting. "Excuse me girls, but this is English 2...not a country club."  
  
"Really?" Lily pretended to just be noticing something, looking around in mock confusement, "I hadn't noticed."  
  
*******  
  
Lunch was usually uneventful, but since Rogue had decided to join her, it had suddenly become the opposite. She sat there, talking about different totally random things, that often ddn't make sense but for some reason Lily enjoyed it.  
  
More often than not however, Rogue would stop to make fun of someone walking by, letting Lily actually say a few things in the matter. But mostly, she was doing the talking. Clueing Lily in on a few things that might help her as Bayville High School.  
  
But, when Rogue suddenly stopped talking, it brought Lily's attention to the reason why. Scott Summers had sat down not to far away from them, and from the look on Rogue's face, it became obvious the reason for her silence. She liked him, but from Lily's point of view, she couldn't see why. That was the guy who was rude to her while she was talking to Xavier.  
  
"Do you like that guy?"  
  
"No.." Rogue responded too quickly for the statement to be true.  
  
Lily snorted. How could someone like Rogue, totally gothic, like someone as preppy as Scott Summers. But from the way he was staring at a red headed girl. It didn't seem like he returned said feelings. Which was a shame almost.  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully, Lily learned a little more than she wished too. By the time she got home, she wanted nothing more than to curl up on her bed and sleep. But instead, she picked up Lance's guitar and began to play it. Fiddling with the strings absently, trying to find a tune that might match the words that are running through her head.  
  
Next Chapter: Love interest! 


	4. Save Me from This Nothing I've Become

OOC: I don't own x-men, only do I claim Lily. Well not really since she's my friends character, but still. Ummm, just a note, Lily's songs are from Evanesence, because...well...writer I am, songwriter I am not :) Enjoy! And R&R Me friend, the one who owns Lily, helped me write some of this.  
  
Lily stood across the street from her destination. In an alley that was completely deserted. This was going to be seriously easy. Accessing her mutant ability, Lily's molecules began to shift, blending in with the background. Becoming invisible to the naked eye. She walked into the music store, looking around for what she wanted. And there it was. The perfect guitar. The one she had been by several times to play with, and admire. But could never afford. Now she was using her abilities to steal it.  
  
Placing one invisible hand into the guitar, she made sure no one was looking, and simply made the guitar disappear as well. She held it close to her body, and began to walk out, avoiding any contact with people. Waiting for a moment, Lily walked out exactly the same time as someone else. When the alarms signalled a theft, the man halted, and blinked. He had paid for his stuff.  
  
While he was being talked too by the cashier, Lily strode down the street until she was a safe distance away, and turned back visable, holding the guitar of her dreams.  
  
***************  
  
Warren Worthington III walked down the street, a cellphone pressed firmly to his ear, talking silently into it. He carefully avoided bumping into the other people that squeezed by. While he could be traveling in a car, Warren preferred walking. He enjoyed the silent interaction with people, meeting their eyes, and offering a smile. Men nodded, women watched him appreciatively. But he was used to that, he was the millionare playboy. He enjoyed women as much as he enjoyed playing with his major corporations. His toys.  
  
Slowly, he whispered a few thing to the man on the other line, and hung up the phone. He pocketed it, and tightened the coat that was around him. Hiding the secret he kept from the world.  
  
He felt uncomfortable, but it was a necessity if he wanted to keep from being discovered. Walking at a slow pace, he suddenly realized he had ventured into the park, without even realizing it.  
  
"Playground school bell rings, again.... rain clouds come to play, again..." The melancholy verses that flowed from her mouth symbolized how she felt at the moment. Totally surrounded, yet at the same time she was alone. Lily strummed the strings on her guitar, and closed her eyes as the vibration from the strings seemed to strike a chord within her. "Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello... I am you're mind..." She stopped singing momentarily as she hit a vocal roadblock. "Dammit..." Lily cursed through her teeth, "I had that fucking verse this morning..."  
  
"Quite the talent you have," He said softly, his body propped against the tree. He had heard the girl singing, it had entranced him. Causing him to follow the sound to it's source. Where he had stumbled upon a beautiful girl, all the better. A charming smile formed on his mouth, as he looked down at her. "Perhaps, you should get a record contract."  
  
"Perhaps you should keep walking..." She wasn't in the mood to be distracted, especially since she was beating her songs to a bloody pulp.  
  
"Perhaps I should, but I'd hate to leave such a beautiful woman on her own."  
  
Lily's eyes turned upwards and she tilted her head towards the sun a bit to take a look at the idiot who seemed to have that god's gift to women aura about him. "What kind of bull..." she stopped in mid sentance as she had half-way expected him to be about as attractive as the rest of the loserhood boys she was currently shacked up with. What she saw in actuallity, was someone closer to god.  
  
An angel perhaps...  
  
He stood over six feet tall, with powder blue eyes and golden blonde hair that fell just over his eyes. Lily had seen beautiful men before, but this one seemed to leave the others in the dust. When she had lived out on the streets, it was men like him that would pay rediculous ammounts of money just for the chance to sleep with a mutant girl.  
  
Shifting his weight, Warren cocked his head to the side just a bit, "You were about to say something?"  
  
"What do you want?" She swallowed, curious as to why exactly he stopped to talk to her of all the women in the park. Surely he knew that she was either not his type, or way out of his league.  
  
"I just followed the angelic sound that came from your mouth."  
  
"Smooth hot shot, real smooth..."  
  
He let out a gentle laugh. "If you say so, where did you learn to play the guitar?"  
  
"Everything I know, I taught myself. So I didn't really learn anywhere." Lily said absentmindedly as she strummed the strings again. She didn't have a clue as to why she was even still talking to him, as interested in her as he seemed. Most men usually only wanted one thing out of her anyway. "Since when did you become so interested in this poor starving artist Mr..."  
  
"Warren," He nodded, "My name is Warren Worthington, the third." He paused for a moment, watching her. Almost as if he was trying to imprint her image into his mind. "And if your starving, I could buy you dinner."  
  
"Metaphorically speaking Warren." Where had she heard that name before? For some reason it was ringing a bell, and for the life of her she couldn't seem to place the face to the name. "Besides, don't you know that young girls aren't supposed to accept dinner offers from strange men?" Lily couldn't help but smirk in spite of herself.  
  
"Well, perhaps if you wouldn't have told me to keep walking, we wouldn't be total strangers now would we?" Warren's smile broadened, as he moved, taking a seat next to her. "Well, I told you my name, tell me yours."  
  
He had a point. Sort of, well yea... he had a point. "Lily. Lily Searle the first."  
  
He shook his head just a bit, and took a look around. Across from them, a vendor was being hassled by a guy who seemed displeased with his order. They were engaged in a heated arguement, which looked like it was about to turn physical. Pushing a strand of hair from his face, Warren looked over at Lily, smiling.  
  
"How about we ditch the park, and grab a bite to eat Lily? My treat."  
  
"I might be so inclined," she said, a smirk crawling onto her face, "It depends on where you consider to be a good place to eat." Against her better judgement, Lily found herself attracted to him. It couldn't have been one of her smarter ideas, going out with a man she just met. That usually led to some kind of disaster.  
  
"It can be anywhere you so desire," Warren stood up, brushing off his slacks. Armani suits were not meant to be in the dirt, while he adjusted his jacket. He held out a hand, as a silent gesture to help her to her feet. "I know some place where I eat casually."  
  
What could it hurt? Lily thought as she lifted one hand to take his, letting him pull her gently to her feet, He's cute, and buying me dinner.  
  
*********  
  
"This is casual?"  
  
Casual. This was not. The resturaunt was a huge building, with two valet parkers in the front, wearing the uniform that marked them as workers. But even they're expressions were that of people in high class. Merely working to please them. That was just the beginning, a velvet red carpet with gold lining lead the way to a huge pair of glass doors. A doorman tipped his hat, offering a smile to Lily as he held open the door for her and Warren. She felt really uncomfortable, and really underdressed. Inside, a small fountain stood to the right, with a woman holding what appeared to be jug, a stream a water pouring from it.  
  
A walls were decked out in an elegant art decor. Wooden tables were scattered everywhere, and small cozy booths were in various locations. Some were complimented with a large fish tank resting behind it.  
  
"Two please," She heard Warren said briskly, and noticed the maitre d'etage straighten up, sniffing just a bit.  
  
"Yes Mr. Worthington, will you require your normal quaters?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Lily eyed the man, and noticed his pencil stance, and the little mustache on his upper lip reminded her alot of the Duke from Moulin Rouge.  
  
"Shall we?" She heard Warren said, snapping her back to attention. He had a smooth smile on his face, and was offering his arm to her. Blinking slightly, she took his arm. Finding this whole situation to be weird. All the women in this place were dressed elequently, some had diamonds around their necks and hanging from their ears. Lily, was dressed in black thigh high boots, black stockings, with a leather skirt to match. Her shirt was gray, showing off a hint of her stomach, and much of her chest. Spiked armbands covered her wrists. Dark make-up was painted onto her face. Most men, would be ashamed of this, but Warren Worthington was acting as if she was the one in a elegant gown and the other women in the resturaunt were the ones that were dressed inadequently.  
  
Despite the hidden feelings of inferiority, Lily kept her face emotionless, ignoring all of the stares they were recieveing. She did her best to make herself look like she actually belonged on the arm of a socialite, as her companion seemed to be. When the maitre d'etage held out a chair for her, she quietly thanked him, taking as seat as Warren did so across from her. After telling them the special of the day, which to Lily sound like just a bunch of words stringed together, he handed them a menu, and disappeared.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Warren's lips twitched, but he didn't speak. He pretended to look over the menu, but his eyes kept traveling back to the woman who was sitting across from him. With most women, he'd just flip the charm switch during the dinner then have them in his bedroom the rest of the night. But Lily was different.  
She didn't buy his charm, and for some reason, he didn't want to use her in the way. He wanted to get to know her. Angling his head, he studied her features. Her violet hair spilled over her shoulders as she viewed the menu, full lips were pursed, painted black, as she contemplated what exactly to get. Then, when she felt watched, she lifted her head meeting his gaze with her own. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, but the extraordinary thing about them was the black were the white would be on a normal person's eyes.  
  
Lily shifted in her seat, Warren was staring at her, and she didn't know exactly what to do about it. One side of her, wanted to tell him to look at something else, but the other side enjoyed the appreciative attention he was giving her. However, before she could say anything, he jerked his gaze away from hers.  
  
"Do you know what you want?" he asked, attempting to keep his eyes from her.  
  
"I don't know what half this shit is."  
  
A laugh came from him, and it delighted her on some level. Making her feel a lot less tense.  
  
*************  
  
"This is where you live huh?" Warren looked up at the small building were the brotherhood resided.  
  
"Yeah," Lily responded.  
  
The whole night had been slightly odd. Warren bought her dinner, did nothing more than acquire things about her, as well as telling about himself. After dinner, he offered to walk her home, stopping only briefly to drap his jacket over her shoulders. It swam on her, extending past her hands, making her feel like a little kid. As they walked, he kept his hands in his pockets, making no move to touch her. Much like he was doing now, staring at her with those gorgous eyes that could make any woman's heart swoon.  
  
Keeping her face impassive, Lily offered him a smile. "Goodnight Warren."  
  
"Goodnight Lily," he whispered gently, and leaned down, brushing his lips every gently against her cheekbone. It sent an electric jolt coursing through her. What was it about him that did that too her? She shifted then, attempting to take off the jacket, when his hands closed over her shoulders.  
  
"Keep the jacket, you seem like you need it more than me." He whispered softly, smiling at her.  
  
Turning then, Warren Worthington III strode away from Lily Searle. Who was standing there, unsure of what to do now. Was she supposed to invite him in? But he didn't seem that interested in it. Another surprising man that she's met. She tightened the jacket around her form, and took in a breath. It smelled like him, like his cologne. Sliding her hands into the pocket, she pulled out a white card. It read:  
  
'Warren Worthington III, Worthington Inc."  
  
So that's where she heard this name from. He was Warren Worthington, one of the weathliest men in New York City. Looking at the series of numbers, and one address, where he could be reached. Lily seriously thought about tracking him down again. But that would be another day... So that's where she heard this name from. He was Warren Worthington, one of the weathliest men in New York City. Looking at the series of numbers, and one address, where he could be reached. Lily seriously thought about tracking him down again. But that would be another day... 


End file.
